


You, who are so filthy

by stuckyofficial



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bad Thoughts, Gen, Mini Fic, i just wanted him to have rlly choppy hair in cap 3 and this is how that might have happened, recovering bucky, self disgust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 14:25:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4225233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuckyofficial/pseuds/stuckyofficial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hes been gone for so long he isn't sure how to come back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You, who are so filthy

His skin hurt. It is no surprise to him, he scrubbed it pink and picked at the seam where his flesh met the Parasite until it had bled and stained the gritty, cheap motel shower tiles dark pink. But now he's standing in front of the steam fogged mirror and staring into what little reflection of himself that he can see. 

The nothing that looks back at him is terrifying. The Asset stands for a long time, long enough to drip dry and lose his footing in the real world (is this the real world?) He isn't sure anymore. 

The past week has been confusing, a frightening experience that's left him hiding within himself and reeling for answers a cool, logical voice in the back of his short-circuited mind tells him he isn't going to find here. That voice has always been there, he thinks. The Asset does not know who it belongs to anymore. It sounds like the man on the bridge (his Mission). In a week he has learned everything he can about the Mission, and the man the Mission had called Bucky. In a week, he's driven himself to his mental limits trying to piece himself back together, and nothing has worked.

But he doesn't have time to think about that now. (Does he?)  
The Asset shakes his head once to himself and wipes away the remnants of steam from the mirror, and then digs around the bag he had brought into the washroom with him to retrieve the scissors he'd taken (stolen) from the corner store. 

He want to take them and gouge his eyes out of their rotten sockets. 

But what he really wants to do is far less violent, perhaps silly, but The Asset hesitantly begins to shear his hair off anyways. He thinks ripping it out would be faster, but this will do. It is awkward for him to try holding pieces to clip away with the Parasite. It is not good for finesse activities, the unforgiving metal is only meant to destroy and to hurt. It takes him a long time, but eventually all that's left of the unruly curls are tufts of brown hair in the sink and on the counter. 

It isn't pretty, but it's short now, and quickly drying in the haphazard form that chopping it all off had left it in. Maybe he can fool himself into feeling more like Bucky now. 

Maybe he can go see Steve soon.

**Author's Note:**

> put me in my grave just do it


End file.
